


"Noch Einmal" (Once Again)

by svala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>"Tritt mich noch einmal, hau mir eine rein ..."</p>
  <p>This video is about one thing, and one thing only: Dean getting the s*** beaten out of him</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>This video is done  for a prompt at <a href="http://spn-rambleon.livejournal.com/">SPN_RAMBLEON@Livejournal</a><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	"Noch Einmal" (Once Again)

  


  
**Program used:** Corel Videostudio Pro X3

**Title:** "Noch Einmal" by Farin Urlaub  
 **File:** 27+ MB WMV  
 **Lenght:** 3.32 min.  
 **Categorie:** action  
 **Character:** Dean Winchester

**SPOILER:** ALL of SPN

VIMEO STREAMING

password: nocheinmal

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric Translation:
> 
> If looks could kill it would have happened to me  
> You seem so cold and are almost beautiful  
> If looks could kill I would be done  
> I`m crawling behind you on all fours
> 
> Nothing is as curel as this game  
> You give me nothing, but still a lot  
> And what I want is more pain  
> If you torment me I want more  
> Please, don`t just break my heart
> 
> Kick me one more time and hit me  
> Let me suffer, let me scream  
> But don`t leave me alone  
> Kick me one more time, ouc please don`t say no  
> You make me happy  
> This must be love
> 
> One black eye for each rendezvous  
> Treat me harshly, grab me tighter  
> One black eye isn`t enough  
> I need more blood on my bedclothes
> 
> I beg you, please don´t be too tender  
> I need it now, I need it rough  
> I need you but you hardly notice me  
> I`m so lonely when you leave  
> The way you`re twisting my head  
> I`m suffering from a whiplash afterwards
> 
> Kick me one more time  
> Let me suffer, let me scream  
> Don`t leave me alone  
> Kick me one more time, break my nose  
> The way you swing, this must be love
> 
> No airplanes in my belly  
> No, that`s a solid working boot  
> It took me a long time  
> To find a woman as tough as you  
> And now I`m here, on my own with you
> 
> Kick me one more time and hit me  
> Let me bleed like a pig  
> But please don´t leave me alone  
> Kick me one more time, ouh please be mean  
> I`m sure this must be love


End file.
